User talk:Da
wtf is bringing Imbue over Foose? Also, you sure do love symvis/anvis :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :They're the only prots on here. Also because there isn't much else worth taking in Illusion that isn't going to shit all over your blue bar. ··· Danny Pew '' 20:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Patient is soooo gonna overlap --Frosty Mc Admin 12:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Dropping a Patient for Infuse k. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Those monks are quite lolenergy =/ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Orders, fuckwit --Frosty Mc Admin 20:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeeah, they're Dervishes. Lolmysticysm. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, ofc. I never even thought of the fact that they have to be D/Mo's with Imbue being mysticism. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Are the warriors dervishes too? Cause they'd have lolenergy too. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::c. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Prot Strike? :D :D :D [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Why bother? You're already pumping retarded damage because you never cancel frenzy because you get 15 health every 2 seconds on top of the Heal Party spam. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Cause Prot Strike rapes? :D [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::+34 from Mighty Blow > +10 from Prot Strike, imo. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::But auto-attack > prot strike takes the same time. >:D [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::tbh, it doesn't really matter a whole lot unless Prot Strike forces you into energy issues. Mighty Blow just abuses the shit ton of adrenaline you have sitting around. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::WoF over DwG xD xD [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You'd charge HBash in a single Enraged, but wouldn't accomplish much besides that. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Yeah lol. But it'd be an unstrippable non-stance Warrior's Endurance. ;) [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::You're already a dervish with Orders constantly falling. I think it's fine. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, it definitely is lmao. But with WoF you could change the bars to a regular WE build with a free elite. >:D [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Why would you want ''not want to take Enraged Smash? It's fucking ridiculous. The only reasons W's don't take it is lolenergy. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::12 hammer, 10+1 earth, 8+1 mysticism? sand shards isnt really amazing though--Relyk 23:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::12 hammer, 12+1+2 myst, 3 earth. Sand Shards gets like 1 damage every two ranks so fuck wasting atts on it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) i win Gringo 23:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :That is almost as retarded, except it needs at least one more BB to be considered manly. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) updated to be even more retarded. that's a D/Me, btw. '···''' Danny Pew '' 05:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think being D/Me gives any actual advantage to a bar that probably shouldn't have energy issues (if you're hitting power drain)-- 06:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Power Drain changed to Shatter Hex. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 06:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) orders with 3 slow hitting physicals is lame, and too many imbues. your healers have 2s cast heal parties and healing seeds. make one a true prot with imbue over aegis, and one HB without imbue. Gringo 16:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :This build is hilarious. Put it into testing <3 <3 <3 [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 17:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :saint you are so bad. do you not understand that it doesn't matter how long it takes you to cast Heal Party because you have infinite energy anyway? also taking a full prot is stupid because you already have the trip-weapon rit and if you need more prot than that with infinite energy you should leave guild wars permanently. also HB only lasts 10 seconds on a non-primary monk which is retarded so no. '···''' Danny Pew '' 17:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::disregard that comment about 10 second HB. i was suffering from temporary retardation. the prot comment still stands, especially since the prot monks left in this game are so bad that Domination magic isn't necessary. '···''' Danny Pew '' 17:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::The temporary retardation is forgiven, seeing as for most of us it's permanent. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::when a spike (like rspike) is clean enough to not be infusable youll need prots. a team could just train a target down when all you have is heals, and put a PD mesmer on your weapons rit, it makes no sense. whats energy got to do with 2s cast on heal party. if you can't get the spell off the its a useless spell to have on your bar. ittl get dshotted by every ghostly or ranger, pd'd by every mesmer, and so its a wasted slot :( Gringo 18:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::but, following that logic, wouldn't they just strip SB off? also, keep in mind that your dervs could easily keep at least one of the spikers down just about all the time. if it's RSpike, you've got even less to worry about because just AoD on recharge and they'll never get a clean Forked spike. Not to mention, if the rit is getting all of its skills shut down, that means they're not rupting anyone else or your rit is abs terrible and you should probably find a new one. Nonetheless, I could see taking SB, but any 1 second prot is just a waste. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::shield of absorp is like best skill in game imo, and you need aura for relic runners. and if your hammer is on a ranger youll never get a kill :<Gringo 18:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Shield of absorp is good. Just too many trash prots. :< What for elite - SoD or AoF? Or run lame RC? (Draw can't be int'd which makes me prefer it since lolCoP.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::dual draw, while brave, is bad. it means one of the monks will always have deep wound/poison/etc, and when your prot solo splits with a ghost he'll be perm crippled and shit. :<Gringo 20:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::AVATAR OF MELANDRU PROT MONK. GO Gringo 20:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Contemplation of Purity m8. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::ffffffffGringo 20:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::wot? '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) lol prot monk has a power heal. both monks can't be interrupted ever. :> '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I would probably bring a pious concentration on the D/Me bar because all of those 1 sec casts are going to be easy to interrupt. -- Drah 23:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::wat. By your logic, running elementalists is bad because all of their skills are easy to interrupt. =/ '···''' Danny Pew '' 05:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess, but generally a team doesn't rely on a single ele to make the whole team function. -- Drah 06:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::If anything, this team relies on the Orders, not the D/Me. If you really don't like the D/Me, drop it for another D/W and it functions just fine. '···''' Danny Pew '' 06:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A Challanger Appears! And then your Orders is gimp and your team collapses@! Gasp! [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 03:40, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Because your team will definitely then collapse with dual monk, a rit, snares, and trip hammer linebacking with Enraged. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Make that 4 hammers [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :fixed. '···''' Danny Pew '' 06:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A Challanger Appears Rush is only a cancel stance. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :2x stances + IMS :D --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::meh. you can't pump knockdowns, though. it's v sexy, but keeping the other team's backline on their asses the entire match is much, much cuter. not to mention you don't have to use shitty att spread into Wind. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::also, eremite's zeal is a terrible skill. =/ '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Plus you have no SoC! :< '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 20:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC)